Dragon Children
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Maybe you'll laugh when we tell you, or write it off as a fairytail. It couldn't possibly be true. I mean how could it? This is the story about our mother, and it's true, every word of it. The man she fell in love with is also, a dragon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Wolf Children. Boden, Una, Moon Shadow, Soulwings, Stardust, and Nightrainbow and Dragon City all belong to my friend Kelseyalicia.

Thanks to my good friend SailorMoonfangirl for proofreading this story. And Kelseyalicia for grammar checking.

It all began with a chance meeting.

...

Valka worked, making sure to take notes from the instructor, but her gaze kept wandering for some reason. Other students weren't taking this anywhere near seriously - a couple was giggling together, and this one guy was reading under the table. Making a little motion, she continued her note-taking - maybe the others were thinking they could get by on the exams alone, but she needed to make sure she was ready. A college degree here, with some scholarship help would allow her to earn a living in this world-

-the thought made her pause.

She should be proud, happy of what she's accomplished... but instead, all she got was a sense that she was missing something. Pragmatically, it made sense to go to college, and a scholarship was proof that she was good- but she neither liked the idea nor disliked it, of what a degree could bring her.

And she didn't know why that was...

Valka's gaze wandered again, almost going back to her notes afterward, before she noticed something very odd.

This guy - white shirt w/ open collar, red hair - he was diligently taking notes... without a textbook.

Wait, I don't think I've seen him before" she thought, wondering about that. "He looks... out-of-place here."

Or that was the feeling she had anyway.

...

At the end of the lesson, Valka passed her slip onto the podium, alongside the others of course. However, as she turned to walk on, she noticed someone moving in the back... the guy from before, leaving through the other door.

She was certain he hadn't put a slip-on here.

Having only two seconds, she looked at the batch of blank slips, then made up her mind and took one. Moving quickly, she went through the door as well, only in time to see a glimpse of him pass by- she ran forward, starting to pant a little, but which way did he go?

Then remembering the only way down to the main level was the closest staircase, she chose that direction, and found him going down that same flight of stairs. "Um, excuse me" she breathed quickly, catching her breath, only to make a sound.

He slowly turned toward her in that moment, one hand in his pocket, and the other carrying his notebook.

But his gaze, the set of his mouth...

"Oh" Valka breathed, blinking. "Uh, you didn't fill out a slip" she continued, "They'll mark you down as absent if you don't. I grabbed one for you-"

"Don't bother" the man whispered, his voice deep and- and lonely. "I'm not a student here."

She stopped, letting out a breath-

"I shouldn't have come here" he continued, before moving forward again. "See ya."

Valka could only stare after him, confused- but above all worried, as she didn't know what to do. Her body slowly moved on its own after a few seconds, taking her through the halls, while Valka wondered if maybe she should have gone after him anyway.

By the time she got close to the entrance, she looked up, only to pause- it was him again. But, unsure whether to approach or not, she stood by that pillar... she didn't know why she watched, or how she felt there was something more.

A little group of children ran past the man, laughing as they played, but one lagged behind the others - he fell and began to cry. But the man noticed almost instantly, and he quickly moved over, pulling the boy to his feet-

She breathed out.

-and gently patted the boy's head.

Still watching, Valka stared at the back of his head, as the other kids wondered who he was... she found herself asking the same question. She must've been staring for a minute before coming back to focus-

-and she decided, on the spot, there wasn't anything to lose by trying again!

Valka ran after him, just catching up by the gates, slightly panting from the effort. "Please, wait a minute" she called to him; he stopped where he was, with barely a glance back. Well... uh... hmm; she dug into her bag, "That class you were sitting in is pretty tough, even with a textbook" she breathed, pulling out her own. "So I was thinking that, if you wanted to come back for another lecture, maybe... maybe we could share mine?" she asked, holding her textbook in front of her.

He didn't react or say anything.

Unsure, her arms slowly fell downward, but she didn't move.

His brow slowly furrowed... then, just as slowly, he turned toward her.

Seeing him properly for the first time, Valka took in his face - he had a rugged look, with some slight stubble. The lines of his expression, mouth, and eyes- they still presented the same feeling she'd gotten when he spoke; loneliness. His reddish-brown hair, while longer than many guys, didn't fall past his neck... though it did seem to sharpen into points in places when hanging down anyway. One eye was hidden by that hair, but the one she could see was green, looking at her intently. It took her a moment to realize he was deciding how serious she was or something along those lines...

But, what could she do? What should she say?

The man slowly let out a breath, closing his eyes. "I don't know" he said - that same voice; she could feel every word, "I don't know that I'll be back."

"...but, if you do come back, my seat will be open for you" she assured him, gently.

He didn't answer that... but, after a small sound, he turned to leave again.

Valka jolted, almost to go after him, but stopped herself in mid-motion - if she pushed any harder, she might only destroy what chance she had, and drive him away.

"Still," she thought, slowly bringing up her hand to her heart, "who is this guy? I've barely known him five minutes, and yet... I feel something. But, I don't even know his name..."

Valka still had thoughts about him, throughout the week - she hoped he might come, and that they could be friends, but she never saw him at the gate or the classroom. The worry came to a head near the end, where she'd not only picked at her lunch, but she couldn't focus on note-taking during class - by the third attempt, she stopped, slowly looking at the window sadly-

-wait, what was that?

A figure ran across the courtyard in a hurry... wearing a white shirt, with red hair...

With barely a breath, Valka recognized him, and (relieved) quickly moved to make a spot for him. Barely ten seconds later, he slipped in and took her previous seat, propping up her textbook-like he'd been there the entire time.

The instructor barely noticed, if at all.

The man slowly looked at her; Valka gave a little smile, when she looked back.

He had a tiny reaction to that, unsure... but then he moved closer, the better too for them both to take advantage of her textbook. She moved closer with no issue, and he didn't seem embarrassed either, where soon the note-taking share began. The more they worked, the more it became clear to her that he was a nice guy at heart; his helping the child from before had hinted that. Right now, he was more self-conscious and unsure if a quick-learner, but he managed to work well with her. Only his loner shield remained...

Well, it was only the first step thus far.

Valka just hummed, thinking she'd made a good start.

She remained that way throughout the lesson + note-taking, even while they were assigned work, as expected in a college. When she asked if he had the books mentioned in the assignment, he slowly shook his head - then she suggested a quick trip to the library, which surprised him. But he did agree, as they needed these books, and went with her to the library (he was a quiet one as expected, but not afraid to make conversation, if he thought the topic would work).

They got in easily with her class card, him right behind her... she waited till the desk workers were busy, before quickly motioning to sneak forward quietly. The moment they were safely out of sight, she quickly looked back, relieved and glad that they hadn't been caught-

"You surprise me" the man noted beside her, in an undertone.

A little jolted, Valka nonetheless smiled bright (to his surprise), even happier to hear the subtle approval in his voice - but of course, they had books to find, so she led him throughout the shelves. Soon they were in the same section together, going across book titles, pulling some down and skim-reading for their assignment- it was enough to make her smile again.

...

That good start soon started paying off, even just a little.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Valka asked softly... though, she then forgot the rules of their little 'game'. She just wanted to know so much about him, that it kinda over-spilled: "And what are your favorite foods? Have you ever, you know, fallen in love before?"

He slowly chuckled a bit. "Wait your turn" he chided, gently mild, making her breathe out; there she went again. "Now... why were you named 'Valka'?"

"Curious, right?" she breathed, remembering it all easily. "The day I was born, my dad noticed a Valka's Lilly blooming in the backyard. Nobody had planted it there; it just popped up. It was said to be a symbol of the Valkyries. That's why he named me 'Valka' because it comes from the Valkyries'."

Then she hummed a bit, softer, but also many other things as the memories came. "He wanted me to smile all the time, just like that Valkyrie flower - that way, whenever things didn't work out, I could give life my best smile and get through it" she continued. "Crazy as it sounds, it always seemed to work... mmm.. when my father died, I smiled ear-to-ear all through his funeral. One of my relatives scolded me, in front of everyone, saying that I was disrespecting his memory."

Valka slowly glanced down, as they continued to walk. "Maybe it was disrespectful" she whispered, looking ahead a little. "I dunno."

He slowly looked forward too, having been glancing at her before. "Nah" he drew out, sorta playful, "I think you were perfect."

Hearing that, she gave off a little laugh, "Hmm, good to know" she answered, just a little softer. Valka settled her hands behind her back as they walked, while he didn't seem surprised at all... still, he was opening up to her a little, though it was the first day.

It seems she's found a good friend, and Valka didn't think she could be happier.

Soon weeks went by, and then months - in that time, Valka learned several things about him, such as his usual nightly stopping place being the coffee cake shop. She'd even made it a little ritual to see what he was doing for a few seconds/a minute, before she ran up and they started walked together, doing various things.

Yet always, one thing would slip her mind until too late to ask every single time; his name. But also, it didn't feel right for her to ask, especially since he didn't volunteer it. She wanted to know, but his silence on the subject made her hesitate, thinking there might be 'issues'; she didn't have any right to pry into those-

She still felt a little worried though, at times wondering if she should or shouldn't.

On their latest walk:

"Every apartment is like its little world" he breathed, looking around the buildings. "Some families have money, some don't... five people live in that one" he pointed out, she breathing out at this. "And there, just two" he continued, stopping by this cluster while she slowed. "Some full of kids, others all old folks..."

Valka stepped closer to him. "How do you know all that?" she asked, but gentle. "Did you help their families move in?"

"Not all, no" he answered with a little smile, looking at her for a moment before he returned his gaze to the buildings. "But when you're a mover, word gets around about who lives where. What kind of people, how many, game-changing details like kids, whether the place allows pets or not, or even something as simple as heating, or beds" he outlined. "It's a huge market out there, even just for this part of town, let alone all of Dragon City."

Valka looked out at the view too, smiling; it truly was beautiful, especially with the night lights.

"And to think, it's all a stepping stone, these apartments" he continued. "Stepping stones toward permanent homes, where the people raise families, pursue careers, or whatever strikes their interest."

Kinda like her- college scholarship, a part-time job, all with an apartment. But it still lacked some kind of excitement- no, she couldn't focus on that right now.

"It'd be nice to have a home" he whispered-

-Valka slowly breathed out, and her heart beat faster. His tone further spoke to her of loneliness... but... there was something else there too, very tentative, maybe even nervous...

"A place where I belong" he continued, gradually drawing her attention more and more. "To kick off my shoes, give my face a good washing, sit back in a comfy chair... must be nice. I could build a bookshelf, and once I fill it with books, what's to stop me from building another? You can't put a price on that kind of freedom" he finished, wistful.

His words- they built up images in her head, about what he might have dealt with, and reasons behind why. But above all was the image of this strong man, yearning for softness yet alone for a long time, still being himself along the way-

Just as he finished, Valka smiled, slowly looking out at the view again.

"I could belong there too if you don't mind the company" she whispered.

Valka saw his expression, if for a moment: shock, mainly the good kind as if he couldn't believe she was sincere (but she was). It didn't remain very long, as he slowly went back to his normal expression, but his silence said to her, he'd been affected.

"Well, it is a big hint," she thought, a little shy. "Not something you hear every day."

/

The next night

When Valka stopped near the coffee cake shop, just as they usually did, she was confused and saddened to see he was nowhere to be found. She had a brief thought back to last night, where he'd tried to tell herself something, but seemed to change his mind before he left; did that have something to do with it? Even if it wasn't though, she refused to leave - she waited, repeatedly warming herself up however she could, even as crowds slowly dispersed + the shops closed. By the end of it, she was sitting against the boarded-up-for-the-night shop, knees to her chest to keep warm.

"He will be here."

And still, she waited.

"...Valka."

She didn't move, but his voice- it began to spread warmth through her body.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed again, regret behind his words. "Truly I am."

Seconds passed... she slowly raised her head with a smile; it showed her pleased relief well, or so she thought.

He made a little sound at that but stepped closer... soon he tentatively offered his hand to her.

Valka took it gently, using his strength to pull herself up- and held on a moment longer than necessary, hmm. He looked at her then, and she might've been blushing slightly this time. "So" she whispered, pretty soft, hanging onto his arm. "Where were you planning on taking me tonight? Just for a walk?"

He slowly looked at his arm, held by her own...

"Yes, actually" he breathed, touching his hand to her arm. "You know that hill, just above this area?" he continued, briefly glancing down again. "With the forest growth + trees?"

"I do" she answered; she'd never been up there before, as it was quite a climb, either by winding roads or straight up the hill - hadn't been time for that with school + her job.

He slowly looked at her again, then back at her arm before he gently extracted it from his own. Valka made a nervous sound; was she being too forward? But instead of saying something, he merely gestured for her to follow him like normal, leaving her to stare after him briefly (then follow). The entire way, she wondered what was going on- she'd made a shy move, and he'd been okay with that until he pushed her away.

But at the same time, he hadn't rejected her by saying he didn't feel that way... just to follow him up this path. Valka didn't know what he was planning, but she hoped these mixed signals were just in her head because she'd seen that he realized what she was doing.

The climb itself was a small wake-up call to her body; it hadn't expected this much exercise all at once. She'd walked a lot, and made sure to stay in shape enough to keep it that way, but this had taken a lot of energy.

The view was so beautiful though; the lights of the city, while not gone entirely, faded away to reveal the night sky's brilliance. The air was noticeably cleaner too as a result, though maybe more chilly now; Valka wrapped her scarf around her mouth a little more.

Still, the sight of the city, the sky, even the trees around her were a nice break from the city's aesthetics. She took her time just breathing in and out, trying to take in the smells, the air, no matter how chilly it might be. When she came back to herself, she found him by the nearest tree, about five feet away- but he looked nervous.

I've never told anyone about this" he whispered, deep voice imbued with effort. "I was scared to- I still am, because it's you... but you deserve to see me for who I am. No, for what I am."

"You're you," she told him gently, sincere.

"Close your eyes" he breathed, nervous. "Please, Valka."

Starting to get a little worried, Valka did so - despite an attempted peek, she kept it that way, for a little while anyway.

"I'm looking, okay?" she breathed, ready...

But once she opened them, her entire world changed.

The man she'd grown close to was transforming before her very eyes. The hand he held in front began to change proportions, becoming longer and thicker, before the knuckles bent, and claws were visible where fingernails had been. His face projected outward at the nose + mouth, very subtly at first, expression never changing once-

Heart beating wildly, Valka just let out a little gasp.

-his eyes closed then, and royal purple scales began to grow at a remarkable pace, moving around his neck before going downward. Out from under his hair, golden and red horns sprouted-

She couldn't look away!

Still, his transformation progressed, much of it out of sight now, thanks to the clothes. His scales had two hues, one royal purple, which covered his face and most of his neck, he has patches of gold and red scales at the base. the purple moved down his chest - the other was gold, which went from his brow to his snout tip, and went from his cheek spikes to his mouth, with a gold and red circlet pattern between his eyes. He looked at her then, eyes glinting with a touch of supernatural blue before even that faded away... leaving him with his natural eye color.

Valka could only gasp again, transfixed!

He slowly sighed- his expressions were broader now; she could see every tinge of fear, nervousness, and everything else he was feeling! "Look at me, Valka" he whispered, with the same voice! "Tell me- what do you see?"

She couldn't answer... yet as the long seconds passed, her first move wasn't to step back... but forward.

He jolted, fixated on her steps- now he seemed transfixed.

Step-by-step, heart pounding the entire way, Valka walked toward him... her fingers trembled as she lifted them, reaching. His mouth opened slightly as if to pant, showing his teeth in the process. She saw this, but didn't fear; his heart was still the same now, as it always had been. He would not hurt her... he had been brave enough to share his deepest secret, despite being scared. Bit-by-bit, her fingers touched his scales, a soft, smooth trail that covered his body - she must have spent a full minute just threading through it, even as he trembled a little.

"What I- w-what I see..." Valka whispered, stammering from overwhelming emotion, but still, she managed a teary smile. "The one... w-whom I'm in love with."

His eyes went completely wide, her words letting out a massive breath he'd built up - she felt it, hot against her face, but she didn't mind. Gently, Valka brought his snout down a little, allowing her to kiss his nose, and then to rest her head against him. It felt like minutes, but she felt two big arms slowly encircle her, taking extra care with their claws. She just smiled, tears falling, even as she moved her hands in little motions... she knew he'd been strong, but these smooth scales... it was proof of the gentle, soft side he had.

You're... you're..." Valka whispered, completely soft.

A moment where his grip on her tightened, in a good way. "I think what I am is obvious" he slowly breathed, a reassuring thrum near her ear.

"And the legends?"

"Changing at the full moon... attacking people... spreading our 'curse' he answered, just as slow before making a sound. "Dusty old myths, bad movies - none of those are true, Valka."

Valka closed her eyes, tears still falling as she buried herself against his scales. "I knew I had nothing to fear."

"You were shocked. You still are" he suddenly breathed, but in disbelief- like things hadn't sunk in yet. "But you're- you're not going to leave me?"

She shook her head, holding onto him tight- she started to shake uncontrollably.

He slowly breathed out- "You're trembling" he whispered, faint, a hand delicately moving across her back.

"I-I"m happy" Valka mumbled, emotions starting to overflow. "P-Please... I m-might pass out soon..."

"What do you need?"

"T-Tell me... t-that you love me too..."

Her emotions were reaching a fever peak... her vision started to blur at the edges...

He moved closer, rubbing against her cheek, panting like a wolf.

"I love you, Valka."

Seconds after that, she passed out with a smile on her face, with happy tear streaks, to match.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, Boden, and Una, as well as Dragon City, belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia, I also don't own wolf children

Mhhh... mmph... uh...

Slowly, weary, Valka opened her eyes - her vision was fuzzy, but she vaguely registered the ceiling wall.

Almost in slow motion, she remembered-

The man she'd grown close to, he changed before her very eyes...

Herself, kissing his nose and burying her face in his royal purple scales...

"I love you, Valka..."

-Valka sat up quickly, panting, finding herself in her apartment. She was sitting on the bed, the only light that of the moon outside, and everything had been just as she left it.

"Valka."

She breathed out, turning toward the source... there, leaning against her dresser, one knee up with his hand upon it, was him. "Are you okay?" he whispered, worried - he'd turned back to human.

Her heart remained to pound, but his voice- it helped soothe her, and Valka slowly nodded. "Yeah" she whispered back, strangely calm. "I'm okay."

He slowly let out a breath, head hanging down, relieved.

Just then, things came to mind... crazy things... but with her pounding heart, what she'd learned, Valka didn't believe she could think any other way. There was still so much she wanted to know about him, about all the mysteries. But his heart, his feelings... even after he'd transformed, those weren't a mystery to her. Not only sharing his deepest secret despite being afraid but when she professed her love, he returned it- even now he was returning it, in his way. She was shocked, but this hadn't changed anything; she knew that deep in her heart, and couldn't imagine ever turning him away.

"Please" Valka whispered, soft and gentle. "Tell me your name."

He breathed out again, surprised... minutes must have passed, but she waited patiently.

A little chuckle. "I must admit, I always found it refreshing, how you never asked for my name" he admitted, faint-but-gentle, "I've never known anyone fine with that. Why do you want to know now?"

Slowly, Valka glanced at herself... her scarf and coat, she wasn't wearing them; he must have put them away. It brought a little smile; how sweet of him.

Her hands started moving, and she gradually took off the hooded pink shirt... the white one soon followed...

He hitched, entirely shocked, but couldn't look away - she felt his gaze the entire time, heart pounding, but she didn't stop.

"Why?" she whispered, breathing a little heavier; halfway through. "Because I'd like to know... what name to call out..."

He gasped, nearly losing his balance, clinging to her dresser's lower handles as he stared at her.

"Y-You're serious?"

Valka slowly nodded. "And please" she continued to whisper, "I'd like to l-lay with you, like that... b-before it all starts."

He didn't say anything, nor did she hear a sound... by the time she finished, completely bare before him, she glanced up.

Slowly, very tentatively, he moved toward her - before her eyes, he changed again. His limbs slipped out of his clothes as he became a dragon, scales rippling across his body, but his gaze remained only on her. He stopped just two feet away, his scales almost blending into the night, where he wasn't lit by the moon.

Carefully, his claw came closer and closer, before gently caressing her cheek, "Are you scared, Valka?" he whispered, nervous.

"No, I'm not" she whispered back, looking straight at him. "Because it's you."

Slowly, his eyes gleaming the entire time, he moved onto her bed - his muzzle slid right by her cheek, letting her lean against it, gently kissing his scales. She didn't resist as he gently pushed her, laying them down, him adjusting on top of her. Valka could feel her body heating up from anticipation, but also from the surprising warmth of his scales, which flowed all across his body. She gently brought her arms up, running them across his body in little motions - his muscles, what she could feel of them they didn't feel purely human, nor fully dragon, but a mix of both. He slowly panted but adjusted his muzzle at the crook of her neck, breath hot...

"It's okay, Valka" he whispered. "It's okay... I promise I won't do anything while I'm like this..."

"T-Thanks for that" she mumbled against his scales.

The rest went unspoken, but still, Valka felt content, running a hand down his spine - a small shiver went through his body, but his grip remained steady, and he stayed close.

"You wanted to know my name?" he breathed gently-

-Valka gasped, looking up at him.

His green eyes were shining, but then they closed, mouth settling into a little smile. "My name" he breathed again, still holding onto her; Valka could feel his pounding heart, going fast like her own. "When I had to give a name, to my relatives, and later here in the city, I took a liking to 'Stoick'. Even though it's a usual name here, few have batted an eye, as it turned out."

A slow warmth went through her body, separate from the rest...

"My real name" he whispered, eyes still closed. "The one my parents gave me anyway... it's Soulwings."

She started trembling again, but still, Valka reached up- she gently caressed his cheeks, feeling overcome again.

Valka kissed his nose then - he jolted, grip tightening instinctively before he just stared at her.

"...Soulwings..." she whispered lovingly, trying to savor how she felt.

He slowly blinked... then he began changing; his scales started rippling, which made her hitch numerous times (it tickled), but it still flowed away. The feel of a dragon changed gradually, into that of a man, completely naked- it made her heartbeat even faster. Still, his grip remained reassuringly strong, and a hand gently caressed her cheek and fringes of her hair, easing things a little. The moment it finished, he got even closer to her, enough that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Valka" he breathed, briefly shivering, "You're sure?"

In answer, she gently traced a finger across his chest muscles-

-he hitched a little before his hand moved as well... she gasped, feeling a different rush of warmth, as he slowly moved near her chest.

"Truly?"

Panting, Valka nodded several times, having never been surer in her life.

He didn't do anything for a while, then he leaned in even closer... she met his lips on her own, trembling a little, but just love the strong, firm sensations. She wouldn't let go either, and held onto him tightly the entire time.

/

The next morning

Feeling heavy, Valka slowly stirred before making a sound- why was she throbbing?

It happened again and again, faint, but regular... slowly, she realized where and breathed out; she was naked.

Her heart started beating faster, but still part of her felt strangely calm - slowly rising, the blanket fell off her shoulders, cool air washing over the skin.

Something told her to look left, and so she did-

-the man she loved was right there, covered by the blankets... he seemed to stir, but only enough to move his head before resting again.

A lot went through her head then: seeing him transform; how they said they loved each other; how he must've taken care of her, returning them to her apartment here; everything they talked about... including what they did-

Her cheeks felt warmer- but Valka slowly smiled, looking at her sleeping lover.

"I know you now," she thought, content. "And I swear, I'll always know you by your real name, no matter what."

Feeling even warmer, she leaned down again, before gently brushing her fingers across his shoulder - after a minute of this Stoick started stirring for real, eyes blearily opening, then glancing at her fingers. He hitched a bit as the sensations registered, then saw her; Valka merely smiled a little more, scooting closer, which he soon noticed... before slowly, his hand came up and gently covered her own.

He gave off his little smile. "Please tell me this isn't a dream" he whispered, extremely soft.

She slowly shook her head. "No, it isn't" she breathed gently, "not unless I dreamed it too. But I know I didn't... Stoick."

For a moment, he just looked at her, before resting his head even more... his little smile barely changed, but she knew what he felt. Then he touched her shoulders, drawing her closer; she didn't resist at all.

"Tell me more" Valka whispered eventually, warm in his embrace.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me" she answered, gently kissing his neck.

Stoick breathed out, never letting go, "...I'm a descendant of the Regal dragon" he whispered to her-

-Valka jolted a bit; she remembered reading about them, during one class that dealt with the remains of past species. They'd been extinct since the early 20th century... or so it was believed in textbooks.

"I think myself to be the last surviving member" he continued, a hand slowly touching her hair. "The last one who has both dragon+ human blood."

"But, m-maybe there are others you don't know about?" she asked, very tentatively.

He was silent for a stretch before he adjusted a bit. "Part of me always thought there could be, but that same part knew if there were, they wouldn't show themselves easily. And besides, I thought I couldn't bear to hope if the chance was so small... so I didn't try."

Valka made a little sound, giving his neck a series of little, comforting kisses.

Her lover stirred, but he liked it. "But now-" Stoick whispered, drawing her attention. "Now... I think I could begin to hope again."

Making a little sound, she looked at him-

-he looked back. "My parents told me everything about our history, but they died when I was young" he whispered, the hand in her hair toying with it now, while the other caressed her cheek. "I lived with relatives then, who wouldn't have accepted me had they known what I was. The moment I was old enough for a driver's license, I left for the city, and never looked back. I lived around where I could - there were plenty of places a dragon could settle from day-to-day - then I got a job, and kept to myself. I had made my peace with living alone."

Valka's lip quivered a bit, but she only tightened her grip; he's not alone anymore.

Then he leaned forward, kissing her briefly. "Now though" he whispered, very close. "Now I feel I was wrong... I don't have to be alone... I can hope."

He kissed her again, and she held him tighter and tighter, heart pounding out of happiness.

She didn't know what would happen next, what things would be like in the future... but that didn't bother her; in fact, she was starting to like it.

* * *

It was like a dream, for both of them - but they knew it was real. Every collection of moments seemed to go by quickly, day after day, when in fact that's exactly what happened - first it had been only days, but then, it had taken a few months again.

...

Stoick slowly moved, pulling a sunflower from the bundle beside him, looking at it as he twiddled the stem. For the longest time he had called himself Stoick, still thought of himself like that, but now Valka knew his real name... and she insisted on using it when they were alone.

He was pretty sure she said it in her head too when she called him Stoick in public - it brought a little smile to his face.

"Val-"

"Yeah?"

"You asked before, if you could belong with me at my home" he breathed, just holding her. "Perhaps... I could belong with you, instead?"

She gasped a little, grip tightening from surprise, but he was patient.

"Live here with me, i-in this apartment?"

He nodded, threading his fingers through her hair, breathing slowly. "I swear, we can work something out" he whispered, like how close they were. "I can pay half too; I want to if you'd agree-"

"Yes."

Stoick jolted, not sure he heard her right.

Valka leaned back, just enough to look at him... her eyes were slightly wet, but her smile was warm.

"I'd love that, Soulwings" she whispered sweetly, eyes half-closing, leaning even closer-

-he easily obliged, trying to show his appreciation for her in their kiss.

And then of course, how easily he'd moved in the first place-

He gently knocked on the door, waiting with hands in his pockets - despite her having said yes though, he was a little nervous; sure, he'd lived with his relatives, but an apartment the building was so small. Sharing such a small space would be new to him-

Valka opened the door, smiling when she saw him. "You're here" she breathed, looking nervous herself, but also excited too - she looked down but was surprised that 'everything he owned' basically fit into two small grocery bags (which were aged a few years).

"Remember what I said before?" he gently asked, drawing her attention. "How a dragon can make a home almost anywhere there's nature?"

She was surprised, but the memory surfaced in her expression, and she slowly nodded. "I understand" she breathed, a little soft, "You don't have anything big like furniture, or things like that. Just small little mementos, and things you wanted to keep."

"Yeah" Stoick breathed, slowly picking them up. "I swear though, they won't get in your way - I'll make sure of that."

Her smile got softer before she gently touched his arm. "I'll still be curious though" Valka whispered in his ear, pecking his cheek- he was slightly sheepish. "You'd better tell me about them someday."

"Fair enough, I guess."

Then, just as gently, she leads him inside-

"Hey, Stoick-"

He quickly brought himself back, where his partner was motioning him inside the truck.

"-Just got a call."

Another job - well, when they weren't hanging around waiting, they were working; he quickly put the sunflower stem back neatly, before he hurried to stand up and get into the truck.

...

"Dinner's almost ready" Valka called, finishing up the cutting.

"Got ya."

It brought a little smile; sometimes he gave simple responses, but the emotions underneath the words were more important anyway. He was looking forward to dinner, and that was good enough for her.

Valka hummed a little, tasting said dinner, before nodding in satisfaction - she quickly gathered up everything onto two plates, before putting those on the table. Stoick waltzed in, not in a hurry, especially since he looked at what she'd prepared. "What's that?" he wondered, sitting down.

"They call it 'shish kebab'" she said gently, sitting down as well. "It's mainly meat on a stick, though it's not limited to that - you nibble at it from the sides, and slide the whole things off."

He chuckled a little, slowly taking one, sniffing it - he got a little smile; to his dragon-ish senses, it must smell pretty good.

"But, it can be even better," she said softly, to his slight confusion.

To show him, she took another stick and gently dipped it in her drink (he was surprised then), where she let it drip a bit inside the glass before pulling it out. Stoick looked at her a moment, she nods, before he slowly tried it with his meal, looking at it a moment after pulling out. Just as she ate hers normally, having had it before, he took a small nibble at his... then he gasped, his expressions alone saying that he liked it. She giggled at the side, including when he began to munch like there was no tomorrow.

"Hot and cold, a ton of sensation," she thought, content to watch for another moment before she ate as well.

"Mmh, mmm, that's a unique taste" he breathed, after having swallowed a few bites. "How did you get the idea for this?"

Valka giggled, smiling, "Well, the first time was an accident," she told him, which visibly raised an eyebrow slightly; now he was even more curious. "My grip slipped and it fell in, coating it-"

...

"Hey, Val?"

"Hmm?" she breathed, about to start folding her clothes, before he motioned her over - she hesitated a moment before smiling, coming over to join him. "What is it?"

In answer, Stoick slowly produced a photograph, holding it out in front of her - she breathed out, curious as she looked at it, going through numerous reactions.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered with wonder.

He smiled a little; "That's a location quite a distance from here" he said gently, drawing her attention. "It's out in the country, full of little homes and a few other installations. It's not a big village or anything, but it's a loving community, from what I saw. Well, at a distance, mind you (she hummed a little), because I didn't let anyone see me. Still, I took that picture a few winters ago, as you can tell."

Valka's little smile showed a lot of interest, and she continued to hold the photograph. "Could we go there sometime?" she whispered. "I can tell it's important to you if you've kept this photo for years.

"Maybe" he answered, but sincere. "And yeah, it's important to me, but for a different reason than you might think."

"Hmm?"

"What I am Val, is half-human, half-dragon" Stoick breathed, gently taking it back. "That means part of me finds nature, wide-open spaces, all of that appealing. I wondered if I could make a living in that country when I took that picture... but despite wanting to, I chose not to do it. At that time, I had made peace with being alone... and small communities like that stick together; I didn't think I could get away from them if I tried."

A hand gently covered his. "And that's why you chose this city," she said gently, leaning against him. "Because society usually leaves you alone, unless there's a reason otherwise."

"Yeah."

She stayed against him for a moment, before she gently took the photograph again, getting up - he watched as she walked over to his bookshelf, and then he breathed out; she gently placed it on top.

Their designated spot for important memories... his the picture was there, alongside the picture frame of a young Valka with her father, and a cup that had belonged to him.

Valka slowly put her hands behind her back, looking at him- she was smiling softly.

He returned it, understanding.

Valka hummed gently to herself, folding clothes, as soon the laundry would need to be done. Stoick was at work of course, but he'd be home in time for dinner - enough time to enjoy themselves for an hour before she went to work too. She was still glad though; except on rare occasions, when she got home, it was still 'early' enough to say goodnight to her lover, and cuddle together before they both fell asleep (they tended to sleep late). They'd done plenty of that by now, both in human form and her against Stoick's dragon form, and a little bit more too (always human), o-on occasion-

-her thoughts were interrupted when her throat suddenly constricted.

She doubled over, clutching her mouth, shaking- why was she trying to throw up!?

Valka tried to fight it, stand up... but by the end, she barely made it to the toilet in time... ah that felt terrible! Weakly, her eyes having shut tight, she groped for the handle, just managing to flush... but ugh, the smell-

-wait, why had this just happened so suddenly?

"Did I- did I eat something bad?" she thought weakly.

She didn't think so... nothing she'd bought had gone bad, that she'd seen (or consciously allowed), but then- ah, Stoick!

If something had gone bad, he might be having the same problem!

Weakly getting to her feet, Valka found her phone - he was still at work, but she knew he often had breaks between his mover work. But what to say? If she was too specific, he'd get worried- and much as she'd love the attention, she didn't want to do so for no reason.

Eventually, after almost sending 'Soulwings' in the text, Valka sent her message:

'Stoick, how's work going? Anything good or bad?'

Sitting in the chair, not making any sudden movements just in case, she waited patiently... seventeen minutes later, her cellphone pinged; he'd replied!

'Work has been slow today, except for our last delivery just now - kinda good, as we get to relax more, but sorta boring. Other than that, it's all good.'

Valka slowly breathed out... Soulwings was fine; if he'd been throwing up like she just did, and consistently, he'd have been sent home by now.

'Okay, but I hope you come home soon. I love you.'

'I'll be there. Love you too, Val.'

A few moments later, her phone showed he was no longer 'on' the message service - the phone itself might be, but he thought she was done. Valka saw this, but her mind was far elsewhere...

It was her, just her... but why... it's not like she was pre-

She gasped, her heartbeat going haywire!

P- pregnant... was she pregnant!?

Her emotions were so overpowering, Valka didn't know what to think!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

That day, the school was the farthest thing from her mind - Valka rushed over to the town's clinic, heart pounding the entire time. Even right now, she felt a little guilty, not telling Stoick last night about her throwing up, about her fears- but she had to know the reason first, before she worried him for nothing.

When she got in, the business was slow, but still, the desk attendant was a stick-to-the-rules type... it went something like this:

"I need to be checked out."

"Sorry miss, but rules are rules - you need an appointment for that."

"Please, it's important! Just this one little thing!"

"I won't say it again!"

"But I need to know if I'm pregnant or not!"

Not really knowing anyone, and her emotions in a whirl, Valka didn't care about the attention she drew - she thought that might cause the desk attendant to cave, thinking that she wouldn't go away. It turned out to unnecessary: one of the other people working there had been within earshot, and free for the moment, so she took her inside (over the desk attendant's objections).

"You think you might be pregnant?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am" Valka breathed, holding her stomach with both hands. "I've been suddenly nauseous for no reason, and I've ruled out it being food-related - everything is still fresh, or good."

"I see- well, I'll do what I can, but you need to be patient."

"I-I'll try..."

Every wait felt like an eternity, and her fast-beating heart didn't help - eventually, after a lot of talks, this woman got the ultrasound technicians to agree to scan her, briefly. Soon she was laying down, next to the ultrasound machine (smaller than she'd expected it to be), listening to it hum as it scanned. The technician next to her slowly touched her arm, drawing her attention that way. "You must understand, it's still too early to determine gender or anything else at all," he said. "If you are pregnant, I mean."

Valka slowly shook her head. "I know that, sir" she breathed, but quickly looking back at the machine, wishing it'd hurry up, "But right now, I just need to know if I am."

Another eternity later (only thirty minutes really), the machine's visual screens started forming pictures, and she looked up quickly-

-she gasped, her heartbeat in her throat.

There, in the ultrasound-styled image of her uterus, was a dark spot - it was moving, repeatedly, with little flailing motions.

...

For a time there, everything that happened next was a literal blur - Valka didn't remember anything they said to her, how they escorted her, or how she finally ended up just outside it's doors, or even that she walked backward to do so.

She was pregnant... she was pregnant...!

That single thing occupied her mind.

Somehow or another, Valka realized that she didn't know how to be a mother - she'd never asked what it was like, and she'd never read any books on the subject. The thought had never crossed her mind before-

-ah! The school's library! She still had her card's access there!

The visit, her going back to her apartment to get the card, the rush over to the school itself - it had taken a few hours total.

Moments still blurred together - one moment she might in one aisle, the next she might be at the other end of it. But finally, she found several books - the attendants had been quite shocked when she'd asked to buy them outright, for full usage. She'd offered to pay them the full price, but still, they'd been unsure, and it took a long time before she finally got out of there. Walking away, holding onto her newest books for life, she slowly gasped-

-Stoick!

Quickly taking out her phone, she began typing out a message.

/

A little earlier

"You didn't have to get me this" Stoick told his partner, who promptly waived him off ("Go on, you earned it"). He was slightly put-off, but he figured this can of peaches would make some good eating tonight since he'd insisted - Valka had slowly-but-surely been teaching the particulars, even if sometimes just by having him watch, and he was fairly certain he could make something good too.

A little smile, just imagining her own as she tried what he prepared... it was sure to be soft, no matter how good or bad.

Simple, soft, expected, but still good.

After that, a little time passed, as they were between work jobs right now - honestly, it seemed in the mover the business was part-breaks, just to make up for the back-breaking efforts that came with moving furniture. He vaguely wondered if revealing that to the general populace would suddenly increase the amount of applicants by leaps and bounds.

Probably why they didn't mention anything, hehe.

His phone buzzed then, Stoick humming a little in the response, before taking it out.

"From Valka-" he started to say, before the words died in his throat, and his hand started shaking.

'Stoick, I'm in front of the Coffee Cake Shop... and I'm pregnant.'

He must have stared at his phone so long, his partner noticed and came over to him: "Hey man, you okay?"

He blinked before suddenly he stood up as if from a springboard- all he could do was push his phone in his partner's face, near-literally!

"What the- ah!"

That reaction, while expected, galvanized him. "Please, can I-!?"

"Why are you asking!? Go see her!"

Stoick gasped, before doing just that! "Thank you!" he called back, running as fast as he could! If it weren't for the fact that he was running full-speed down busy sidewalks, he'd have transformed just to fly!

Only after five minutes did he realize he still held his phone in his hand (and the can of peaches), but this was such a minor detail right now, that he didn't care- he refused to slow down! Crowds of people quickly got out of the way as he barreled past, city blocks became a blur, and even the one person who nearly ran into him on a bike ("Hey, watch it!") barely got his attention! All the while, his mind was racing, and couldn't begin to place what he felt, much less how good or otherwise! His adrenaline had a minor hitch along the line, and he finally just stopped against a tree planted in the sidewalk, panting heavily. Still, gathering what energy he had, he quickly looked at where he was- ah!

He looked down the street... at the figure of Valka, standing in front of the Coffee Cake Shop!

Stoick forgot about his tiredness and ran down the street as fast as he could!

"Val!" he called-

-she turned in an instant, and her face lit up, already preparing to meet him in a hug. But he was faster, meeting her with such force that he threw her into a twirl, Valka and he laughing loudly! She landed somewhere after the second 360-turn, and just trembled against him - he rubbed her back, holding her tightly, but he couldn't seem to stop grinning.

"Sou-" she started to say, making a little sound; she knew they were still in public, even while like this. "S-Stoick... oh, I'm- I'm-!"

"Oh Val" he breathed heavily, squeezing her; he never wanted to let her go. "I know... I know! I can't begin to express what I'm feeling-"

"-m-me either!"

"But please, let me take you home" he whispered in her ear.

"But... y-your work..."

"I've been let go to see you, after your message; they're not expecting me to come back today."

"O-Okay."

...

Stoick didn't let go the entire way, even if just her hand.

Valka never stopped crying either- but they went so well with her smile, that it was clear what she felt. He was the same, but so much more in that he suddenly couldn't be still; his hands shook in excitement, nervousness, and he was wobbly. Still, he managed enough to close and lock the door behind them, then guide them to the table, where Valka basically 'fell' into her chair. Shakily, with only one hand free, he managed a similar landing upon the opposite side; her grip remained tight.

"Soulwings" she whispered, wiping at her tears, but didn't stop smiling. "I- I o-only found out a few hours ago... but already... I-I feel I want to keep it."

Those words sent a rush through him, so warm and happy, that he nearly returned to the constant-grinning phase from earlier. Instead, he merely tightened his grip, both hands over hers, "Oh Val" he breathed, struggling to say more, but he couldn't-

-her small giggle was enough; she had this habit of reading beneath his words anyway.

"But-" Valka breathed, "I need to know what- what will the baby be like? I-I know they'll be half-dragon, but... how do we raise them?"

Breathing fast, he glanced down... Stoick quickly tried to remember, go through everything his parents had told them...

But he'd only been a few years old- there was no way parental guidance, or details about his birth (and after), would have been part of that. Even for a part-dragon, that was too young for such knowledge... he didn't know that area himself, and couldn't ask his parents now. He knew some things about his heritage, and from memory, but when it came to raising, he was nearly as much in the dark as Valka... and there weren't books on this kind of care-giving, not that he knew of. Her books would help, as would book on dragons, but the particulars of caring for half-dragon

-well, he'd be making parts of that up as they went along, just as she would.

Slowly, Stoick came back to himself, finding Valka looking at him, worried.

"I-I'm not sure, Val" he breathed honestly, holding her hand tightly. "In the brief time that I knew my parents, I never asked how I was at birth, nor what it was like... I can't lie to you about that."

Valka breathed out, looking at her belly, which her other hand was covering. "So, y-you don't know anything about it?" she whispered, worried.

"I have certain instincts" he whispered, kissing the hand he held. "They tell me things as if I know them 'in my blood'... but I won't be sure what is true, or how much."

A moment passed, then Valka stood up, just enough to come toward him- he easily held her against him, her grip tight.

"So yeah, from birth to very-early-toddler, things are unknown to me too" Stoick breathed, rubbing her back, hoping to soothe her. "But the toddler stage onward... don't forget Val, that I went through those stages myself. I remember parts of it early on, along with after, and I can work to remember as much as I can."

Valka made a sound, her head moving in the crook of his neck. "So then... it'll be okay?" she asked, weaker, but hoping. "Vast, you can- you can help guide our child? You can help guide me, on what it'll be like to raise a half-dragon?"

"Yes, I can" he whispered, as sincere as he could, kissing her hard to prove it. "We'll both make it up as we go along at first, but we will get through it; I swear it to you, Val."

"O-Oh...!"

Valka just broke down crying (in a good way), overcome by everything, and Stoick held her tightly - he was in the same boat, but he would be here for her. He would always be for her, and for their child too; they both wanted it, and he intended for that to come true.

* * *

Ohhhhh... gah...

Panting heavily, Valka could only lay there in bed, in her pajamas while her stomach churned on-and-off. Some days were worse than others, but this was one of them... if it weren't, she could have gone to school and managed enough, but- ugh! Reaching weakly, she barely got the bedpan under her mouth before she threw up. The smell, the sight- it was enough to make her stomach churn all over again, and Valka strove to keep her eyes shut, but the worst was trying to throw up while she had an empty stomach...

Still, she didn't feel mad, about any part of it; she only felt sorry for Stoick, having to clean this up. If she were stronger, she could have made it to the sink, or the toilet, or even done the clean-up herself... mmm.

Despite her heaving, Valka tried to calm down... it was going to be okay, she would make it through this- it would all be worth it, once their child was born into this world.

It would be okay-

-the door opened.

"Val!"

She stirred, slowly (and carefully) turning- Stoick was there beside her in an instant, worried, quickly rubbing her back. "You okay?" he whispered, staying close to her.

"I... I'm fine enough" she told him, a little softer; he was here with her now. "But, it'd help if this made up its mind."

"Mmh" he breathed, expression flickering. "I wish that too."

He stayed close to her for a little before his hand gently touched her mouth- Valka made a sound as he wiped the stains off, using the back of his fist. "W-What are you-?"

"I've got to clean the bedpan," he said gently, slowly pulling up his shirt, covering his nose and mouth with some adjustments. "A little extra on my hand won't kill me."

"But..." she started to breathe.

Stoick gently touched her shoulder, and she jolted, instinctively touching his hand back-

-'it would be okay', he was saying.

After that, Valka just watched as he took the bedpan, with running water soon following... despite the gross task, he worked hard, and it brought a little smile to her lips.

/

"Uuuuggggh! Mmm... mmph!"

Every retch made him feel worse, but all he could do was gently rubbing her back as she threw up, right into the toilet.

"Oh Valka" Stoick thought, worried; he knew it wouldn't kill her, but it still hurt to watch/listen. "If only I could do more..."

After a few minutes, she weakly flushed the toilet, complete with groaning, carefully wiping at her mouth with a Kleenex... and after that, she just leaned back, enough to lay down against the floor. He turned a bit, sitting beside her as he gently took her hand (she didn't mind), rubbing at her fingers.

"Ohhh" Valka breathed weakly, her eyes half-closed; he held her hand tighter. "S-Stoick?"

"Yeah?" he whispered, here for her.

"Would you- would you make me more food, p-please?"

Stoick slowly breathed out, not just at the request, but something else- "I will, but I gotta say something first" he whispered. "You're not even complaining - how do you do that?"

Valka looked at him, gaze still half-closed, but she managed a faint smile. "I guess it's... just who I am" she breathed softly, "No matter how hard something is, if I feel it's worth it in the end, I can work through it. And besides... what would complaining do for me? I rarely even feel like it anyway-"

"You're amazing, Val" he breathed, gently stroking her fingers now. "I mean it."

She blushed, but her smile was warm, moving her fingers to his strokes.

He returned the smile, even as he gently and carefully helped her up, getting her to the bed - after that, he gave her forehead a kiss, before he went to check the food situation.

Stoick soon discovered a problem: while they weren't out, what they did have were... snacks, more-or-less. He, or Valka if she felt up to it, we're gonna have to do some heavy-duty grocery shopping tomorrow, but that didn't solve the immediate problem.

He jolted a little, an idea coming to him... and it could work; it was midnight, so most everyone would be inside and likely asleep.

"Val?" he breathed, slowly turning around.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need to go out and get some food for us."

Valka gasped, worried as she lifted her head, "But- but it's midnight; everywhere will be closed-"

"I know that" he whispered, but with a little smile. "I can still get some food."

She slowly looked at him, mouth open a little...

"Just trust me, Val" Stoick breathed, sincere. "Okay?"

"...okay."

He came over and gently kissed her on the lips (he didn't care about the lingering taste), which surprised her. "I'll be back soon" he assured, gently brushing Valka's hair out of her face. "Don't fall asleep on me."

That got a slight smile out of her, and Valka nodded.

...

Outside

Just as Stoick thought, the streets were empty, without a soul in sight... but just in case, he hid down a dead-end alley, making sure it was clear before his eyes closed.

Slowly kneeling on all fours, he reached deep inside him...

Fingers elongated into claws, the cold wind became muted as it hit thick scales instead, and his horns sprouted. On his back, the pack he'd brought along still fit, but with enough room around his 'new' wings that it would still allow flight if he desired.

His hearing reached considerably above the normal human range, and he didn't hear anyone for a hundred meters.

Once he was sure of that, he slowly let his dragon instincts run through him- he sniffed around carefully. Numerous scents lingered in the area, mainly that of exhaust from cars, but immeasurable human scents ran past the sidewalks. He ignored that, searching for other scents... when he found nothing, he moved quickly. However, despite his stride being much faster as a dragon, he still couldn't ignore the awkwardness in doing so- his limbs were still partly proportioned to a human's, not the lithe ones of a dragon.

Well, Stoick knew that would happen... he'd chosen to remain human, but though he kept in touch with his dragon instincts, they were nowhere near fully 'given into', so flying wasn't an option.

Quick scent checks told him there were no nests nearby; he'd have to go up to the hill, and see about there.

Moving quickly, working to keep to the shadows whenever possible (just in case), he used his claws and wings to gain height for the straight-up climb - rock-jumping was a little challenge like this. The moment he got up, his scent detection became better, due to the absence of constant human exhaust and presence-

-wait, there was something.

He sniffed carefully, trying to tune it to it's source...

The slightest sound-

-a pheasant, forty feet to his left, and on the right-most tree.

Perfect.

Moving carefully, Stoick continued to sniff around, but only as a show - the bird knew of his presence, but not the intent. Carefully, he moved that way in measured steps, sniffing as if searching for something else, as if he didn't notice there was a bird. He didn't dare look at the branch again, not this close, as that would cause an immediate take-off by giving away intent. As luck would have it, soon he was next to the tree trunk, and the bird hadn't moved a muscle... but it would soon, no matter what he did. Slowly, he prepared himself- the awkwardness could not be avoided, but his instincts, his tree climbing experience from childhood; both would be the key and the difference between getting and losing it.

The wind shifted a little; the bird cooed.

He moved-

-in an instant, he was clawing his way up the tree, snarling.

Just as planned, this startled the pheasant so much it flapped ten feet to the left- but it didn't achieve proper flight and fell. It tried to stabilize, to fly, but he'd leaped from the bark right over it... as soon as he landed, the bird had scratched him twice and fled. He ran after it, clawing at its location, barely missing and hitting the ground- but each time, he'd snarl and chase with renewed speed. Several times this happened, before he appeared in front of the pheasant, growling full-force - that moment it panicked, he pounced and pinned the bird to the ground. With it trapped by the neck, it still flailed, getting feathers everywhere, but its body was fully exposed to him, if wriggly.

One quick bite, and it'd be dead.

With effort, Stoick reined in his instincts, closing his eyes... while tightening the pressure on the bird's neck.

It struggled and struggled... and struggled... before finally, it stopped moving.

Ten full seconds passed-

-only then did he sniff again.

The bird's scent was fading rapidly... only his own emanated strongly, thanks to his paw.

Letting out a breath, body heaving a little, Stoick slowly opened his eyes - the pheasant was dead, and aside from the ruffled feathers, there wasn't a mark on it. Slowly, he wriggled out of his pack, gently grabbed the bird between his claws, and put it in there - then carefully, he wriggled back into the pack, making sure it was secure first.

Not sparing a moment, he moved back, to return to his loved one.

...

A little later

Valka hoped Stoick would be back soon - it was lonely here without him.

It's kinda funny though, how it's midnight, yet she's still starving... Valka wasn't sure if she was gonna be able to sleep normally tonight - but if Stoick would cuddle with her the entire time, it wouldn't be so bad, hmm. She still wondered about where he'd get food- though, she didn't believe he'd steal anything.

"No, I trust him not to do that" she thought, with a little smile.

Just then, the door opened-

"Val, I'm back."

His whispering voice (thinking about their neighbors), plus the light turning on, all made her feel better - Valka worked to sit up. "I'm glad you're back" she breathed softly before she hitched.

Her lover was lightly covered in feathers, looking slightly exasperated/annoyed about it and the small scratch marks on his face, but still in a fair mood - looking slightly sheepish his the answer for her was then to hold up his arm, from which- ah, a dead pheasant hung from.

Valka just stared at the bird, held by Stoick- a sight she didn't think she'd see in her life (but in retrospect, probably should have). "We're-" she slowly whispered, a little worried. "W-We're going to eat that?"

"Not raw" he whispered gently, jolting her. "Don't worry about that; even I would never eat an animal raw."

She made a sound, watching as he went into the kitchen. "Why- why not?" she wondered, slowly getting up, "I-I mean... dragons eat animals all the time, and nothing bad happens to them, so-"

"It's different for me" Stoick breathed, knife-hitting-board sounds coming from his work, including a small bowl clangs, pouring of liquids, and the stove is used.

"It is?"

"Yeah. My dragon form- well, it's only a true dragon on the outside," he said, but without sadness. "Inside, it still has some human proportions, a mix of human + dragon muscles, and human intestines... well, as far as I've been able to determine anyway. Maybe I wouldn't get parasites easily, but I think I'd still be vulnerable to them because I've chosen to be human."

"Oh" Valka breathed, slowly sitting at the table - in her thoughts though, she wondered.

Pure human, dragon-and-human, and pure dragon... was that how it was?

So many questions she wanted to ask... now didn't seem like a good time though; she didn't want to ruin the mood, as she was grateful for cooking on her behalf. In time though, Stoick breathed out, before gently and carefully presenting her the meal; a kind-of soup, filled with noodles and other additions. She wondered over it even as he slipped portions into their bowls, before picking one up with her chopsticks, hmm- then she nipped the small part, the rest falling back in. Valka slowly gasped, then just smiled big; it was delicious! She soon moved to eat more, except for one thing-

"Ah!" she squeaked.

Hot!

During her little reactions though, Stoick watched from the opposite side of the table, hand supporting his head - he just had a little smile, content.


End file.
